


Second Slow Dance Ever

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Possibly spoilers for season 2, Yep procrastinating on my NaNoWriMo, but really not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have a slow dance.Adrien is a mess.





	Second Slow Dance Ever

Alya pirouetted over and moved their hands before either of them could do anything.

Adrien could feel his hands begin to sweat as he found himself a  _lot_ closer to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. They locked eyes for a moment, and it was suddenly really embarrassing. She was too cute for her own good.

He held her closer, for a moment, looking down at her head, his heart skipped a beat as he mistook her for Ladybug. His heart was thundering now as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

He nuzzled his hot face into her hair, and felt her grip him tighter. 

Maybe this was why people did this kind of dance. 

At his birthday party last year, when he danced with Chloe, it hadn't been like this. This... this he could do with Marinette all day...

This was bad, this was a mess. He was a mess, holding her tighter made it so much worse. 

He shut his eyes as she found the hair at the nape of his neck again, but Chloe's yelling interrupted everything.

Marinette was out of his arms before he could say anything, and that left him even more of a mess.


End file.
